Four Girls Also Known as the Pretty Little Liars
by HalleDB101
Summary: This is a story about the intense show Pretty Little Liars hope you enjoy!


**Hey everyone! Sorry I haven't been on in a while.. Been busy... This story is gonna be about my obsession.. meaning Pretty Little Liars! Sorry for any mistakes! Hope you enjoy!**

I was sitting there waiting for Ezra in his apartment when Spencer called me with Emily and Hanna. I answered. "Hello?" I said. "Ok so-" Spencer said when I cut her off. "Gonna say hello?" I said a little agitated. "Whatever. Aria I know you are at Ezra's apartment. You need to leave before he gets back. Now. We are waiting outside. Hurry." Spencer said. "Hurry!" Emily and Hanna said at the exact same time. "Why?" I said confused and annoyed. "There is no time to explain." Spencer said. "Spencer you found like you haven't slept in 2 weeks. And tell me whats going-" I said when suddenly Emily interrupted me saying "Ezra is A." "What!? No he is not I know you guys don't like me dating him but saying that he is A is so not cool." I said with fear in my voice. "Aria we have proof. Hurry up and get out here." Hanna said. The news settling in I jumped up dropping my phone on the ground suddenly hearing "Aria what happened what is wrong" but I didn't care. I immediately started ripping apart his apartment with fear and hate when suddenly Ezra walked in carrying Vegetarian Thai takeout. I ran out and screamed in his face "How could you possibly do that to me. My friends. To Aly. I have never said this to a person but I hate you. Bye Board Shorts."

When I got out to the car I barely got in when Spencer took off we looked behind us Ezra chasing us like he wanted to kill us. I couldn't quite mahout what he was saying but I'm pretty sure it was "Where is Alison?! I know you know! Who knows where she is!? Who is in contact with her! You better tell me or else you and you family will..." and thats all I heard.

We sped away and immediately I asked "How do you know or figure out that he was A?" while at the same time Hanna said "Where are we going?" then Spencer replied back to us "We are going as far away as we can get from Rosewood. Text your families to get out of town." "Umm... What about my question?" I said. "I don't have time to explain. All I will tell you is that I haven't slept for 2 and a half weeks." Spencer said. "How did you even think of Ezra being A?" Emily said. "In murder and harassment everyone is a suspect." Spencer said like she had said it a billion times.

**4 hours later in some Marriott in Omaha, Nebraska.**

"Spencer now can you tell me how you are so sure Ezra is A?" Aria said to me when suddenly Emily said "And why we are in a Hotel that looks like it would cost 1,000 dollars to drink one bottle of water in?" "I chose this hotel because Ezra wouldn't suspect us being here and if he did the security here would be outside our door all night." I said to Emily purposely ignoring Aria. "So back to the important question" Aria said glaring at Emily and I. "You sure you guys don't want to go to bed and talk about this in the morning?" I said in a hopeful voice. "No. I will stay up all night if I have to. I need to know why you think Ezra is A." Aria said to me knowing that I was trying to get off subject. "Correction I know Ezra is A." I said while Emily and Hanna just stared at me. "Ok so now tell me HOW you know." she said with determination in her voice. "Ok! Ok!" I said stalling when suddenly Hanna jumped in saying "She knows Aria. For god sakes she didn't sleep for 2 and a half weeks to protect and try to figure this out for you. Not for herself. She wanted to make sure you were safe Aria." Aria looked at me and when she noticed I caught her she immediately looked at the ground and so did I realizing that she did love Ezra and didn't want to believe that he was A. But know that she knew that he was but didn't want to admit it until she had a reason to. So I said to Aria lifting her head so I could look in her in the eye and say what I was about to say "Aria, I went to the grill one night to get an expresso when I saw Ezra sitting there, with that pie that Aly talked about in her book, I think it was poison berry, right?" I said but didn't really say it as a question but Aria still shook her head yes. "And he was drinking Board Shorts Ale. The same thing Aly talked about her boyfriend 'Board Shorts' having on one of their dates." I stared right into her eye which were now watery with tears when suddenly she said "I need to eat I think I am going to go downstairs and eat at the buffet." she said without even having any hope in her voice for us to follow her, and we didn't.

Aria had left and all you could hear in our room was Hanna, Emily, and I's breathing. Because at that moment we needed nothing else.

**I hope you enjoyed that! Please review and follow! Thanks! **

**YiPpIe!**


End file.
